Confess, Decide and Truth
by Vanilla-Sonata
Summary: A love triangle story of Aragorn and Legolas. You are in-love with the Ranger and the Elven Prince but you need to choose will only one and sightly, you choose Legolas after that but what will be happen to Aragorn and you are going to say to him? WARNING: This story contains more on lemon, so, mind your own risk.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the LOTR characters. Casenthia is belong to my friend not mine as well.**

**Although this story is just oneshot but I divide it into parts and not by chapters.**

**Meaning of the following words:**

**(Y/n) = Your name**

**(h/c) = color of your hair**

* * *

You sat on the grass apart from the group, who were sleeping peacefully on the forest floor. Gimli snored loudly, something everyone had gotten used to by now, though still complained about. Frodo nuzzled into Sam's shoulder, breathing in his homey scent. Merry laid his body protectively over Pippin, whispering loving words into his ear even while sleeping. As a princess of Casenthia, you were obliged to join the cause of the Fellowship of the Ring. You had had your eye on both Aragorn and Legolas, but you knew it could never work. Although most women in your beautiful city had two or more husbands, you couldn't say whether the two men would like that idea or not. However, you didn't realize that the both of them had their sights set on you, and would fight over you when your back was turned.

It went something like this. "She's mine! Back off, human!" Legolas scowled, "We shall see! Tonight, we shall both confess our love to her, to see whom she loves more!" Aragorn said to him, "We shall see." Legolas agreed. But of course, you had no idea. So you stood up, your long night dress swaying gently in the breeze, and picked up your bow and arrows. Maybe some shooting would take your mind off things. Your long (h/c) hair flowed like water as it cascaded down your shoulders, as you headed to your secret clearing. As the feathers of the arrow caressed your cheek, you let go of the string, and it flew gracefully through the air until it hit your target perfectly. Moving gracefully to collect your arrows, more gracefully than an elf ever could, you caught a glimpse of movement from the corner of your eye. You stopped moving. "Hello?" You called. A rustling sound came from behind, and you whirled to see a flash of blonde hair. "Anyone there? Legolas? Is that you?" A crack of a twig resounded throughout the clearing. You gulped silently, hoping it was only a squirrel or something. "(Y/n)?" You nearly jumped out of your skin at the voice; Aragorn's voice. "Ah! Y-yes?" You turned to see him smiling softly at you. "Can we talk?" Another voice came from behind, making you jump again. "Agh! Legolas!" You clutched your chest, glancing to the stars. "Who's next?" He chuckled. "(Y/n). It's just us." "Oh." You dropped your hand to your side, then bent down to grab the arrows.

When you stood, Legolas was pressed up behind you and Aragorn was in front, staring down at you with passion filled eyes. You felt your face begin to heat up. "O-oh! I didn't realise-" "(Y/n), we need to talk." Aragorn said. "Okay." You said as Legolas nibbled your ear lobe, and your face got even redder."(Y/n), we both love you. We need to know: which one of us do you find attractive?" Aragorn said. "Oh. Um, I think both of you are quite handsome." You said. "(Y/n), you need to choose one." He said. It was like your dream come true; you could sense them glaring at them over your shoulder. "Well, the truth is... I like you both. I can't choose." You said honestly. "Well..." Legolas began. "I know the way, how we can get you to choose." "Oh?" You asked innocently. He sent a look to Aragorn that he seemed to understand, though you didn't. "Huh? What?" Legolas began to kiss your neck, biting gently. Meanwhile, Aragorn kissed you on the lips, tongue sliding into your mouth to explore and taste. You gasped, before growing weak in the knees and leaning on them. They laid you down on the grass, and switched places. Legolas kissed you on the mouth while Aragorn's kisses wandered to your collarbone, then down lower to your breasts. You moaned as he slid your dress down your body, all the way off. You self consciously covered yourself, turning away. "(Y/n), don't. You're beautiful." Aragorn said, and Legolas nodded. You gasped in surprise when you found yourself on your stomach, with Aragorn underneath you. Legolas was behind, taking his clothes off. You realized with a blush that Aragorn was already naked. From behind you, two fingers slipped into your mouth, and Legolas' voice commanded, "Suck." You did as you were told, knowing what it was that he was doing. Then the fingers were gone, and you felt one slip into your back entrance, spreading the lubricant. Then a second finger was added, stretching and scissoring. The fingers disappeared, only to be replaced by Legolas' manhood, stretching and tearing. You gritted your teeth, grunting through the pain. "Ready?" Aragorn asked and you nodded. He slipped in, easily, and not as painful as with Legolas. You let a moan escape your mouth, head thrown back. Aragorn chuckled, eyes sparkling up at you. You grinned, and experimented with moving your hips a little. Immediate pleasure rippled through you, causing you to shudder. Legolas started to move, and at first it felt a little weird, feeling so full, but then it was good. Aragorn's hands gripped your hips, and Legolas sucked on your neck. You were getting close. "Ah!" You moaned, and Legolas with you. Legolas was the first to come, then Aragorn. With one last thrust into you, you were thrown over the edge. "So, who was it?" Aragorn asked. "I dunno. I can't choose. Why don't we do it again, so I can try to pick one?" You said grinning. Legolas smirked. "Why, you..."

Then Legolas starts to tickle you and then Aragorn doing it as well. "So, you will tell us now?" Legolas asked teasing, "No... I can't." You said in between of the laugh, then they tickle you so hard and you burst with your laughter and it's cause by the other Fellowship members were awake and they hear something. "Did you hear that?" Sam asked, "Wait, where are those three?" Boromir asked, "Maybe, from that laughter." Frodo said, "Grrr... we better find them before they will distribute us again." Gimli as the Fellowship starts to search the three of you. They continue to tickle you until Legolas' hear something, "Stop." He said as they stop doing that to you. "Why? What is it, Legolas?"Aragorn said, "The others are awake and they will find us." Legolas said, as you and Aragorn were widen of eyes, "I think, it's better put our clothes back." Aragorn said as three of you dressed again until Gimli arrived, "What are you doing?" He asked, "Nothing." As three you said but of course, you don't want to tell about it. Then Boromir appeared this time, "What you three are thinking up to?" Boromir continues, "And it's already time to sleep." He said urgently, as all of you were returned to the camp.

Later, you returned to your own tent but suddenly, Aragorn and Legolas were inside of your tent as well, "(Y/n)?" Aragorn called softly and then you turned to see them, "Yes..." "Legolas and I want to sleep between of you tonight." "Ok." You said in blush, as three of you were lay down, Aragorn was on your right while Legolas and then you are fall asleep with their arms.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, from the very first part is written by Sbifgirl on deviantART until you read the tickle scene is mine and I will continuation the story for her somehow. You want to know of what happen next and you are still cannot decide to choose of those two? Find out. Please, review so, I can proceed the next part.**


End file.
